Anything But Ordinary
by chewynbj
Summary: Coming out and learning to live life again. The End! Spashley of course
1. Chapter 1

Anything But Ordinary

Rating: G for right now will change

Summary: Just read the story

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my own characters I have created so please don't sue!

AN: Let me know if you like it and if I should continue. This is my first time writing so any and all comments are welcomed good or bad. This is base loosely on my life.

So on with story.

It's raining again, it always seems to rain. I'm sitting here in my window watching it. I can explain why though. I just want to be normal or ordinary like everyone else. I guess I should explain some things about myself. My family and I have lived in Florida for the last four years which include my mom, stepfather, and two sisters. I've always been the black sheep of the family. They hardly ever include me in there plans. The last vacation we went on they spoke a total of ten words to me I know I counted. It wasn't always like that. I remember feeling loved and involved with them. It changed after my dad died. He was killed by a drunk driver when I was eleven years old. I think my mom blamed me for it because I had insisted that he take me to my friend's house. After he had dropped me off, he was hit by a guy leaving a bar. It killed him instantly. About a six months later she meet Stan and married him six months after that. My sisters loved him right away I didn't. I thought it was way to soon, and she was replacing my dad.

I know that seems like normal stuff but that is not what makes me different. I discovered or I guess one would say I finally understand myself. "I'm gay" their I said it out loud finally. My family is going to love me for sure now. I've had tastes of how homophobic they can be. If I ever decided to come out to them, I would probably be disowned and cast into the streets. I have heard them make comments about how unnatural and sinful it is to love someone of the same sex. All I could think of was it is love, what is wrong about loving someone.

I met her last week. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. I would melt every time I locked eyes with her. Her laugh would send shivers down my spine and put butterflies in my stomach. I still remember the first words she said to me like it was yesterday "do you know where the office is". God that voice sounded like an angel sent from heaven. I showed her around all day. I would've of been crazy not to. We became instant friends that day. I even opened up and told her about my family. I even told her I was gay. I was so scared that she would never talk to me again after that, but she surprised me. She kissed me. It was the best kiss of my life. I have never felt anything a soft as her lips on mine. In that kiss she saved my life because in that moment I felt alive.

I have decided that I Spencer Carlin am in love with my best friend Ashley Davies, and I would rather be anything but ordinary.

Chapter 1

I slept so good last night for the first time in months. I'm laying on my bed staring at my ceiling when I look over at my alarm clock. Damn it I forgot to set it and of course no one woke me up. I jumped out of the bed and ran to take a quick shower. After exiting the shower I through on a pair of jeans and t-shirt with my flip flops. Running out of my room and through the house I realize that I'm alone they left me without a way to school. Man this sucks! I grabbed my backpack and started walking to school since I was going to be late anyway I figured why call someone for a ride.

I made it to school about twenty minutes late. As soon as I walk through the door Mrs. Sykes starts yelling at me to be more responsible and told me I had detention after school. Great my day is just getting better every minute. I made my way to the back of the class and took a seat next to Ashley.

"So what happened? Why where you late?" she whispered to me. "I forgot to set my alarm and everyone left me again" I replied. "Call me next time please" she said sweetly while grabbing my hand underneath the table and giving it a squeeze. We parted ways after first period with a promise to meet at lunch. My other three classes drug by waiting for lunch to roll around.

The fourth period bell rang, and I bolted from the classroom. When I got to lunch room I surveyed the room looking for her. I spotted her by the bathrooms and grinned to myself with a devilish idea. I snuck up behind her and pulled into the bathroom before she could scream. I had her pinned against the wall, and she had a smirk on her face. She leaned in to kiss me but ended up just brushing against my nose. I smiled before grabbing her by the neck, pulling her to me in a heated lip lock. I felt her tongue brush against my lips asking for permission which I granted. Our tongues battle for dominance with each other. Our kiss ended to soon by the banging on the bathroom door. We pulled apart and unlocked the door to let the person in, of course; it was my sister Leslie. She always ruining my good moments.

"What's going on in here?" she asked with a mean tone and a glare in my direction. "Nu...nothing" I stuttered out. Ashley just stood behind me glaring at her. Leslie chuckled a little before leaving again. "What if she tells my mom something about us" I said with a tear escaping my eye. Ashley pulled me into a tight hug and told me it would be fine. "Besides she didn't see anything. Right." She said trying to cheer me up. I gave her a small smile to reassure her I was fine. We started to leave the bathroom before she pulled me back. She asked me on a date for Friday night. I was so excited I pull her into another hug and gave her a quick kiss before leaving. The bell rang signaling the end of lunch, and we left to finish the rest of the school day. I guess my day is getting better.

When I got home, I found my entire family sitting at the diner room table. My mother looked furious, so did my stepfather and sisters Leslie and Jessica. Leslie had a smirk on her face. OMG what did she tell them. I think I'm in real trouble now.

Chapter 2

I'm in my room pacing back in forth deciding what I should do. Why does this shit always happen to me. This wasn't even my fault. Let me explain.

After lunch today my good day quickly made an exit. Detention was an hour spent avoiding Mr. Simmon's stares. There was a rumor going around that he was sleeping with some of his students. Talk about disgusting he is old enough to my father. Then I came home to my family.

"WHY WHERE YOU LATE TO SCHOOL TODAY!" My mother Paula screamed. Stan just look on with amusement in his eyes. "I...I...I'm sorry but ya'll left me". I was just relieved that Leslie didn't say anything about what happened in the bathroom at school earlier. "THAT IS NO EXCUSE" Paula yelled with a slap to my left cheek. My eyes started showing signs of tears afterwards, and my cheek stun. "Go to your room now. I can't believe you sometimes. Your always in trouble. You are a disappointment to me and this family. Just go I can't even look at you anymore." She said with hate. I looked quickly around room. My sisters had there eyes down, so they would make contact with. Maybe they felt sorry for me. Who knows. On the other had my stepfather would not look away. It was like he enjoyed seeing me hit or something. Creepy I told myself.

So that brings me back to my current activity pacing and thinking. Why didn't Leslie say anything about the bathroom incident earlier. She could have made up anything she wanted, and they would of still believed her over me. During all this my mind wonders over to Ashley. God she is so beautiful. I can't wait for our date Friday night. I wonder where we'll go. She told me it was going to be a surprise. Great I just love surprises. Now I have to think of an excuse for my mother so she will let me out the house with her. I can't tell her I'm going on a date. Maybe I can tell her we a project due on Monday that we are going to work on Friday and that I'll probable spend the night at her house. I think that will work, but I'll have to wait until like Thursday to tell her. I was brought out of my thoughts by my cell phone ringing.

"Hello"

"Hi, It's me"

"Ash, hey I was just thinking about you"

"All good I hope"

"of course"

"I just wanted to let you know to where something comfy for our date Friday and that you will be spending night. So tell your mom not to expect you home."

"Ok. Great, I was already planning on spending the night anyway."

We talked for an hour before she had to hang up and go eat dinner with her family. After I hung up the phone my mother yelled for me to come down for dinner. When I got to the table there was a new face there. A boy well built, dark wave black hair, and green eyes. It couldn't be. Jessica introduced me to him "This is my boyfriend, Aiden." Jessica is only a freshman at our school this year, so she didn't know that Aiden and I already knew each other. He had been trying to get me to go on a date with him all last year. Needless to say, he was extremely pissed off after I kept turning down. He looked up at me from the table with glint his eyes and a evil smirk on his lips. I gulped loudly before taking a seat across from him.

Dinner seemed to drag on forever. Everyone was talking around me asking questions and answering. I guess no one noticed Aiden staring at me the whole time. I had chills running down my spine from his eyes wondering up and down my body. After dinner, I went to my room claiming I had homework. I could hear them talking downstairs. They sounded like a happy normal family without me there. Instead of dwelling on it, I decided to pick out my outfit for Friday. Let's see should I wear a skirt or jeans? Well she said to dress comfortable, so I think I'm gonna go with my pair of low hip hugger jeans, belt, and my form fitting Roxy t-shirt. Now for shoes. Rummaging through my shoes I decided on a pair of vans. My outfit was complete. I just have to wait until Friday. I fell asleep that night with a smile on my face thinking of Ashley.

Chapter 3

It's finally Friday, and I couldn't be more excited. I'm sitting in class not paying attention to the next just thinking about everything. My mom bought the whole "we have project to work on and that I would spending the night for that reason." I swear that lady thinks I have no friends. She doesn't let me go anywhere unless it deals with school. Even though I have a 3.8 GPA, she thinks I stupid and don't deserve to have a social life.

When I arrived home no one is home. Their was a note on the fridge saying my mom and Stan went out to the movies and dinner. Well at least I will not have to answer any questions when Ashley picks me up. Leslie, Jessica, and Aiden showed up. They where laughing when they walked into the door. Leslie went into the kitchen while Jessica and Aiden decided to go to her room; however, he made sure to give me a pointed look before following her up the stairs. I have to much going through my mind right now to worry with him.

Ashley showed up about thirty minutes later. I grabbed my overnight bag and my purse and ran out the door. When I entered the car my breath caught, she was absolutely gorgeous in her outfit. My eyes scanned her body hungrily. She had on a low cut v-neck vest and a short skirt that showed off her long tan legs. "Stop drooling, Spence" she said laughing. Blushing I replied "sorry'.

"So where are we going"

"Nope sorry it is a surprise"

"Please, Please, Please tell me"

"No! And stop whining before I get you some cheese to go with it"

"God that is and old saying. You should really learn some new ones"

"Ok Ok Ok. Here put this on" She handed me a blind fold.

I tried pouting, but she didn't give in. As I put it on she gave a sweet kiss on the cheek and told me I would love it. It felt like we where driving for hours before we finally came to a stop. I heard her cut the engine off and open her car door. I was going to take the blind fold of, but she stopped me. She came around to my side of the car and opened the door for me. She then took me by the hand and lead my down to a surprise location. Helping me sit down she took of the blind fold.

I was sitting on a blanket at the beach. The sun was setting behind us and the moon was coming up over the ocean. I felt her come up behind me and engulfed me with her arms and legs. Leaning back into her I could hear her humming in my ear. I asked what it was.

"I made it up"

"Oh. I think it sounds beautiful"

"What are you thinking about?"

"About how much I love it here. Ashley I...I ... I um ...I love you"

She was quiet this can't be good. I've freaked her out. It was to soon. Oh god I'm gonna lose her now for sure. She cut off my thoughts with a fiery kiss. Her tongue enter my mouth and I sucked on it. The kiss slowed down and became a kiss only lovers know. She pulled after the need for air became to much. She whispered to me

"I love you too Spence"

Chapter 4

We laid in each others arms until it was completely dark before we left for our next destination. We ended up at a little restaurant overlooking the beach. It was simple yet romantic all rolled into one. We where seated at a private booth lighted by candle light outside. Ashley ordered the chicken pasta, and I ordered the shrimp scampi pasta. The food was to die for. After dinner we shared a piece of strawberry cheesecake while we talked.

"So I was thinking we could watch a movie when we get back to my place" Ashley asked

"Sounds great. What movie should we watch?"

"I was thinking maybe Georgia Rule or In The Land of Women. Which one?"

"Let's see Lindsey Lohan or Kirsten Stewart. Hard choice. Let's go with Georgia Rule"

"Sweet! I heard it is suppose to be really funny."

"Hey Ashley!"

"Hum"

"I love you so much"

"Me to Spence. Me to"

We left the restaurant hand and hand oblivious to the stares we where receiving. I was on cloud nine right now there is nothing that could ruin this moment for me. On the way home, my mind kept drifting to what Aiden was up to. I shivered slightly before I felt her hand cover my own. I looked over and smiled. "So what is going on in that pretty little head of yours?" Ashley asked me.

"I'm worried about what Aiden could be up to." I answered her honestly. On the drive home I explained about the looks, dating my sister, and him chasing after me all last year.

"Don't worry will figure out what he could be up to soon enough."

'But what if..." she silenced me with her finger covering my lips.

"I said we will figure it out together. In the mean time let's enjoy our time together." I smiled at her.

The rest of the car ride was filled with easy conversations on the way home. We laughed and joked around. This was nice I missed being able to do this all the time. We made it back to her house and went straight up to her room. Her room had a king size bed and couch with giant flat screen tv. I was truly impressed. We changed into our night clothes which both of us just happen to wear boxers and a t-shirts. Getting comfy on the bed while Ashley put the movie in, she joined my in the bed. We cuddled together watching the movie. I fell asleep half way through it. I'm not sure when Ash did though. I haven't felt that safe in a long time. We where woken up by my cell phone going off around 3am. "Hello"

"Help me please" unknown voice

"Wait a minute. Who is..." I was cut off by the voice again

"Help me please" Then it hit me who it was.

"Jessica!"

Chapter 5

"Jessica!"

"Help me please."

"I will. where are you?"

"I'm at hom..." the line went dead.

"JEEESSSICCCAA!" I screamed

Ashley was already up getting dressed before I got off the phone. She through my clothes at me, and I got dressed too. We ran to the car, and I told her to go to my house. Ashley drove as fast as she could all the way there. My mind was racing with different possibilities of what Aiden could of done to her. I am going to kill that bastard I told myself over and over again.

By the time we made it to my house I was in complete and utter panic. I jumped out the car before it came to a complete stop and broke through my front door without looking back.

"Jessica! Where are you?" I shouted

"Have you found her?" I jumped when Ashley came up behind me and asked probably dumbest question ever. I would of said something about it but I was worried.

"No. Jessica!" I screamed again I took off to her room up the stairs.

"Jessica are you up here?"

"I'm in here" I heard a low muffled voice say

Opening the door I was shocked by what I saw. She was sitting on floor in the corner huddled into herself. I could tell she had been crying for a while. I approached her carefully so I wouldn't scare her. In my mind I kept wondering why she would call me for help. She never talks to me or anything. As I reached her I wrapped my arms around her in a tight hug trying to tell her everything would be alright. Ashley just watched from the doorway. It felt like hours that we sat there holding each other. That's when it hit me this is the first time in years I have been in an embrace with a family member. That thought along made me want to cry. Ashley could sense what I was thinking somehow. She came and sat down with me putting her arms around me. Finally I asked Jessica what had happened.

"He... He... He tried to attack me."

"Who Aiden?"

"No"

"Then who"

"St...St ...St...St" she couldn't finish it for some reason. I just looked as Ashley with sad eyes. She had a knowing look in her eyes. How could he do this.

Chapter 6

Walking back into Ashley's room, I ran my fingers through my hair sighing. We decided to bring Jessica with us back to Ashley's house. Ashley was sitting on her bed waiting for me. She rose from bed and pulled me into her body giving me the comfort I needed. Giving me a sweet kiss on the lips she pulled me to the bed. "So what did you find out?" Ashley asked. So I told her everything I knew.

"Jessica what happened tonight"

"Aiden and I where in my room talking. He asked me where you where going tonight. I told him you where going to work on a project at a friends house. I asked him why he cared since he was with me, and I should be the only one that matters. He got mad and decided to change tactics. We started kissing which to a full blow make out session."

"Stop way to much TMI. Please tell me how Stan came into it"

"Sorry. I stopped Aiden and asked him again why he want to know about you. He just gave that look that says I'm totally in love with her, so I told him leave. He left, but shortly after Stan showed up at my bedroom door. He looked pissed. He asked me what I knew about you and some girl. That he saw you two together at a restaurant or something holding hands."

My face must of went white because she stopped talking and asked you was that girl I came to get her with. I told I would explain after she finished telling me her story.

"He pulled me off the bed and through me against the wall. He was screaming at me for answers I didn't have. I kept telling him that I didn't know what he was talking about. He didn't believe so the next thing I know I laying on the floor gasping for air. He left saying when he found you that you where going to be sorry."

After she finished crying, I hugged her and told her that I was with Ashley that she was indeed my girlfriend. She looked shocked at first then she just smiled at me and gave me a hug. She said she never agreed with what everyone else was saying. She just didn't want to be picked on or made fun of. I told her it was ok. She shocked me by what she did next she told me she loves me. I was speechless. Finally I told her to lay down and get some rest that I would be in the room across the hallway. I left and went back to Ashley.

"That's it in a nut shell" I told Ashley.

"Wow"

"I'm just glad I have at least one family member I can talk to now about everything."

"So what do you think Stan is going to do when he finds you?"

"I don't know"

"Where was Leslie when all this was happening?"

"Probably with her friend Madison"

"Well I'm here if you need me for anything Spence. I mean it anything."

"I know. I love you Ashley. Lets get some sleep before my life blows up completely in my face tomorrow."

"Ok. Love you too."

We snuggled together under the sheets. With dreams of what is to come of us. I just hope it is all good.

Chapter 7

I woke up with a tan arm wrapped around my waist. Smiling and sighing to myself I flipped over to face Ash. She is such a cute sleeper with her light snoring and mummers. Trying not to wake her up just yet I brushed some loose hair behind hair, so I could get a good look at her face. She started stirring as soon as my hand made contact. "Spence stop it that tickles." I just smiled watching her wake up slowly. Brown eyes locked with blue eyes sharing all that we wanted. Next thing I knew I'm on my back with Ashley straddling my waist. Giggling I asked her what she was doing.

"Nothing you don't want me to Spence."

"Well then by all means continue. Please"

She lowered herself down so she was pressing her chest into mine. Looking at me for permission, she started kissing me slow and passionately what felt like hours when is was really only minutes. Our kissing became fast and needy. Hands rubbing all over try to take in as much as possible. I felt like I was on fire, and I felt the wetness between my legs already. What is she doing to me, I have never felt this way from just kissing. She left my lips and started working her way down my chin to my neck and sucking on my pulse point. Out of nowhere as low deep moan came from the back of my throat. I felt hand decreasing the distance between them and my breast. Right before she took the last leap to massage them, she pulled up from my neck to look me in the eyes to make sure I was fine. My eyes must of told her everything because before I knew it she was sucking on my neck again and kneading my breast with both hands. "God that feels so good please don't stop. Ash" I husked out.

"I don't plan to" she said as she pulled back again. Letting out a groan of frustration I tried pulling her back to me again.

I started tugging on her t-shirt which she took as a sign and lifted over her head. I was meet with the sight of two very nicely shaped breast with tan buds. She defiantly sunbaths topless. I didn't even realize that she had gotten my top off as well between the staring and amazement of her body. She looked back down into my eyes and they where completely darkened now. I am pretty sure my where the same. I pulled her to me crashing our lips together. I could never get enough of her lip. I wonder what the rest of her tastes like. I was massaging her breast and pinching her nipples in between my fingers. She let out a moan that cause a ocean to form in my panties.

"Oh My God" Ashley was now sucking on my left breast while rubbing my right with her palm. Her tongue was causing my nipples to stand at attention from the licking and tracing of her tongue. This heaven. I felt on of her hands working its way down to my pants. Her mouth also heading south. She played with my belly button for a second as I felt her undue my pants and zipper. I was so ready for this. No matter what happens I will always remember this moment.

There was knock on the door.

"No No No No" We said together.

"Can I come in please" It was Jessica. Why me. Ashley told me we would finish this another time. God I need a cold shower now. On second thought...

maybe Ashley can join me instead.

Chapter 8

Ashley is driving Jessica and I back home now. I'm sitting with my legs crossed since I could not convince her to take a shower with me. The pout didn't even work damn it.

"Jessica I meant to ask you the other night. Where was mom?"

"I could hear her downstairs pacing and yelling to herself I think."

"Oh. She didn't come check on you when she heard a crash."

"No. He stopped her and told her something fell off the dresser. After that they went to bed. I tried calling Leslie first." Figures I was second choice. No I don't need to think like that. She accepts me for me that should be enough.

"She never answered her cell so that is when I call you."

"I wonder what they're going to do me?"

"Don't worry I will not leave your side Spencer" Jessica said

"Me either" That's my Ashley always there for me.

"No. I don't want either of you hurt, so Jessica just go up stairs and stay out of it. Ashley please go home. I'll will call you afterwards to let you know I'm alright."

They both wanted to argue with me. I could tell just by the looks on there face, but I told them that it was final. We finally pulled up to my house. Jessica went on inside while I just sat there holding Ashley's hand not sure if it would be my last time with her. Squeezing her hand I leaned over and gave her a quick kiss on the lips telling her I love her. As I was pulling back she grabbed me by the neck pulling me into her and deepening the kiss instantly. We parted a few minutes later panting with our heads still together.

"Are you sure I can't come with you. I'm worried about you Spence"

"I'll be fine. I promise Ash" I hoped I wasn't lying.

"Ok I love you. Please call me soon."

I left car and headed towards the house wondering what was in store for me after I entered through that door. Turning the knob I felt a cold sweat run down my neck. This isn't going to be good. I walked into the house to met by my stepfather and mother looking like they where ready to kill. I scanned the room quickly looking for anyone else. I movement upstairs from two people assuming it was my sisters staying out of the way. I gulp loudly then it happened. I was on the floor with taste of blood in my mouth. I looked up and saw Stan standing over me with my mother just watching in the background.

"No child of ours is or will be gay underneath this roof" He yelled with so much hate.

This is gonna hurt. Closing my eyes I braced myself for what is to come.

Chapter 9

Opening my eyes I realized I was still laying in the entry way by the front door. He had beaten me good this time. It hurts breath. Trying to get up I winced and groan from the pain shooting through my body. Looking around I saw that they where all sitting around the dinner table having dinner like nothing has happened at all. Making my way towards them fearing that I might receive another beating from Stan. Leslie and Jessica looked sadly at me before turning there attention back to their food. I wonder what Jessica had told Leslie about me. Finally my mother looked up at me and said before I had a chance to sit down "Don't even think about it go to your room until we decide what your punishment will me for disgracing this family." Like the beaten I just received wasn't enough. I turned around and limped slowly towards my room.

In my room I let the water works come without holding back. Snifling I looked over the damage done to my body. My lip was busted and there was a nasty cut over my left eye. The worse however was under my shirt. Lifting it up I confirmed it with signs of bruises appearing in all sizes and shapes. I think one was the perfect shape of his shoe. I don't think any of my ribs were broken because nothing moved when I pushed on them; of course, that doesn't mean that they weren't cracked. I have no way of finding out without going to the hospital. They're not going to take me, and I will not be able to climb out the window in my condition. I guess I better call Ashley now incase they take my phone away, and she worries herself to death.

"Spence o my god are you ok. I was so worried when you didn't call right away."

"I'm fine" I lied.

" You sound like you've been crying. I don't believe you. Go to your window will you please." Walking to my window

"Ashley what..." I was cut off by the sight of Ashley standing below my window.

"I had to make sure you where fine. I couldn't leave without knowing, but Spence you don't look fine to me" Busted

"I know I just didn't want you to worry. I'm sorry for lying"

"It's ok lets get you out of there. I think your going to need a doctor"

"How am I..." Apparently she called one of her other friends who brought a ladder for me to try in climb down.

Climbing down very slowly I might add when I made it to the ground Ashley pulled me into a fierce hug. Wincing from the contact with my mid section, she pulled back looking at me with tears in her eyes. "Sorry" she said. Wiping her tears away I told her it was ok, but we should leave before someone finds out I'm not in my room. Helping her friend put the ladder back in his truck, while I waiting in her car, she thanked him for helping and gave him hug before getting in the car herself.

She drove me to the hospital in St. Augustine, so it wouldn't be as easy to find me. We have been waiting here for about an hour now. They have me laying on a bed and keep asking the same questions over and over again. I just kept thinking what if they don't believe me about him, and they send me back. I don't think I would be able to walk out of the that house again alive. Ashley finally convinced me to tell them that she wouldn't let me go back there no matter what. Squeezing her hand I told them everything. After they left I told Ashley to come lay with in the bed, but she was scared she would hurt me. I resorted to pouting, and she gave in and laid beside me on the very small hospital bed.

"I love you Spence. I will never let anyone hurt you again. I promise."

"Love you to Ash."

Closing my eyes again this time I wondered how my life will change or if it would

Chapter 10

It has been a month in a half since my so called accident happen. That is what my mom and Stan are calling it. I ended up having two cracked ribs and needing stitches over my left eye. His ring did a nasty number to my eye. I have been living with Ashley during this time waiting for the trial to be over. Ashley and I have been going strong, and I don't think I will ever be able to sleep without her next to me again. Depending on the outcome of the trial I might not have to though. My social worker told me that I would only have to go back home if he was sent to prison. I have never wanted to even consider having to go back to that house again. Jessica and I talk when she can get away from our mother. She usually lets me know what is going on and such. Leslie and I talk a little. She was not as accepting as Jessica was, but she trying to get past her fears on it I guess. I figure as long as she is trying it can't be to bad right.

Ashley and I are getting ready for the trial. Today we find out if the jury is going to convict him or not. D.A. wanted to charge him with attempted murder, but they figured it would be easier with first degree assault charges instead.

"Ashley is it weird that I want him to get off on all charges just so I don't have to go back?"

"No. Not at all, baby" she said giving in a hug. I just nuzzled my face into her neck taking in that wonderful sent that is Ashley.

"I would of thought that my social worker wouldn't of put me back into that house no matter. I mean my mother was just as bad."

"I know me too but maybe it will get better after this whole trial thing is over."

"I hope."

I turn to her dresser, so I could do my makeup to finish getting ready. Ashley came up behind me wrapping her arms around me and resting her chin on my shoulder. Looking at us both through the mirror "Everything will be fine. One way or another it will be fine. I promise." I really want to believe her, but something in the back of my head was telling me differently.

"Say. How about after this trial we come back here and get that shower I promised you." she said while wiggling her eyebrows in a suggested manor. Laughing at her I told her sure. I would love to.

Thirty minutes later we where walking out the door hand and hand towards the car. I couldn't stop shaking on the way there. Ashley put her hand on my knee trying to calm me down. It helped a little bit, but this was my life we are talking about now.

"Don't worry you've already done the hard part. You stood up against him and told everyone the truth. Ok so relax"

"I'll try I promise Ash. I love you I don't know I would do with out you."

"Love you to. Me too Spence. Me too."

We made it to the court house about twenty minutes early, and where wait inside the courtroom for everything to start. The room was almost full of people. All my family was there except they weren't there for me. No. They where sitting with my mom telling her he wouldn't get sentence to any jail time and that he was innocent. I almost laughed at that. Leslie and Jessica both gave me looks of understanding. I think they would've of rather been sitting with me, but they where to scared to break away that what I keep telling myself anyway. I looked back when I heard the doors opening and in walked Aiden of all people. What was he doing here. He came up to Ash and I and told me he was sorry for freaking me out before. He said if I would of told him I was gay, he wouldn't of been so rente less with going out with me all last here. We said sorry to each other and hugged then he when and took his seat in the back. Ashley grabbed my hand and laced our fingers together. I smiled at her. She was truly my rock.

Finally the Judge came in and call the court to order. Stan was sitting there glaring at me the whole time. I shivered a couple of time, but Ashley would squeeze my hand letting me know she was right there for me. The jury entered the room and took there seats. I swear I sweating pools waiting for the verdict to be read. The bailiff took a piece of paper and gave it to the judge. He looked at it then asked the jury how they find the defendant. The head juror stood up and read

"We the jury find the defendant Stanley Scott Carlin Guilty of first degree assault."

The whole courtroom gasped with shock. The judge banged his gavel a couple of times to quite the room. He looked right at Stan and said

"Stanley you are hereby sentenced to fifteen years in a state prison."

My mom was crying. My sisters actually looked happy about the ruling. At least I have my sisters and Ashley that is all the family I need.

The bad part was my mom made me leave with her and go back to her house without Ashley and without our shower time. Damn.

Once we made it back home and door was closed my so called mother turned around and violently shoved me into the door. Yelling at me how I could break up her perfect little family. I would of laughed if my back didn't hurt so bad. Closing her fingers around my cheeks and squeezing hard enough to leave marks. I never expected the next words to come out of her mouth.

"I hope...

Chapter 11

"I hope...

YOUR happy YOU ungrateful little bitch"she finished with a jerking motion that caused her fingernails to leave scratch marks on my face.

Just great like I didn't have enough wrong with my face already. I had to add this too. She backed away from and saw tears in my eyes. I think she thought they where tears of guilt, but they weren't. I was crying because I finally realized I didn't have mother anymore. I didn't have the person who would hold me when I was little after waking up from a nightmare. I didn't have the person who would make my cuts and scrapes all better. Most importantly I didn't have the person who was suppose to love me unconditionally. I may of lost her, but she is truly the one who has lost because she will never know what a great person I am.

I know I am great because of Ashley. She has given confidence and love. She has never asked me to be anything other than myself. Just as I have never asked her to change for me. I am stronger than I was month ago. I believe in myself now. I will not be pushed around anymore. I refuse to be walked over. She comes at me and raises her hand, but before she strikes I yell "NO" as loud as I can while grabbing her wrist.

"You will not lay another finger on me. I'm not a little child you can push around. I'm stronger than you and will not take it anymore." I held strong with a stern look in my eyes

She backed away from me thinking about what I just said. She started to say something else, but I interrupted before she even started

"If don't want me why did you bring me back here! I could of stayed with Ashley and been happy for once in a long time, but no you had to ruin that for me. DIDN'T YOU!" She flinched, but I continued anyway.

"You haven't loved me for a very long time. You still blame me for my fathers death. It was not my fault. I did not tell some guy to drive drunk. Get Over it!" I finally decided to let her get a word in.

"You need help! Being gay is sickness. We can cure..." I cut her off again.

"No it isn't Paula. There is nothing wrong with loving someone. It shouldn't matter if we are both girls." I refused to call her mother anymore. She wasn't one to me.

"You need..." cutting her off again. I swear she is like a broken record sometimes.

"Listen to me I am not a fault for any of this. Stan got we he deserved. Only reason you didn't is because I didn't want my sisters to go into foster care. So you should be grateful that your not sitting in a cell right now too." I was seething.

I have never been as angry as I was in that moment. I think I want to hit her to make her feel what I felt like, but I am the bigger person.

"Let me get my stuff and walk away right now and you will never see me again deal."

She looked to be thinking over before she replied.

"Whatever. I don't want to see you again and don't come crawling to me when that little girlfriend of your breaks up with you. I hope you end up on the streets starving to death. Get out of my house now! Anything in here belongs to me not you, so leave now."

I turned around and opened the front door to my new life. One that did not include my mother anymore. For the first time I felt free. All thanks to Ashley who gave me strength to stand up for my self.

Chapter 12

Once I was outside I took a deep breath to fill my lungs with freedom and fear. I was scared because I am a long now. I know I have Ashley, but I can't lean on her forever. I need to make my own way. Be strong for myself. Make her proud of me.

I looked around the yard and back at the house to remember where I come from. I was going to call Ash to pick me up, but I don't have my cell. I left in the house. All well this is so worth the walk. Heading towards the road I was pulled to the side of the house. It was my sisters. They looked at me with pride for the first time. I'm sure it was because I did what they could not. I stood up to our mother. I didn't back down and recoil into a corner. They where happy for me.

Jessica pulled me into a hug first telling me not to lose touch and to be careful. What really shocked me was when Leslie hugged me. She had not done more than give a nod or a look in years. I can't believe I use to think that these two where out to get me for all those years. No more though. I will have a relationship with them. I really think this pulled us three closer together. I'm glad because I'm going to need them. We all hugged one more time before I went on my way with a promise to call them soon and I love you's. Those are the best words in the world to me.

Walking down the road I realized how far of a walk I would have to get to Ash's. Well at least I'll plenty of time to think of a game plan for my life.

I know I need to call a lawyer or something and figure out was involved to become emaciated. That no matter what I would never have to deal with her or him again when he gets out. Shuddering at that thought I realized that hopefully I will be long gone by the time they let him out. I also need to find a job. I wonder who is hiring because I don't want to end up working in some fast food restaurant for minimum wage.

Wow! Thinking and walking really make the time fly. I'm almost to Ashley's. I wonder if she will take me up on that shower now. Grinning I made my way into Ash's neighborhood.

Standing infront of her door I was scared of what she would say about the scratch marks that now occupied my face. I just hope she doesn't want to go over and beat the crap out of Paula. Knocking on the door I waited for her to answer. Even though I knew I could walk in I didn't feel right about it this time so I waited. Couple seconds went by before I heard the lock click and there stood my beauty with a noise crinkling smile on her face. It faded to soon though when she saw the marks.

"It's ok don't worry about them. I'm free now" She had a confused look. So I told her what had happen after we left the courtroom.

"I'm so sorry baby. Your gonna stay with me now. Right"

"If you'll have me of course, but Ash I need to get a job and probably get an emaciation too."

"Great. I will help you anyway I can Spence" She smiled again pulling me into a bone crushing hug. "I'm just so glad to see you. I wasn't sure how was going to sleep tonight without you there to steal my covers." she said laughing

"Ha ha Ash, but yes I didn't think I would be able to sleep without you either. So how about that shower you promised me earlier."

She got a wicked grin on her face before pulling me into the house and up the stair to the bathroom. I have never been so happy in all my life.

Chapter 13

The shower was great if I say so myself. We only got out when the showerhead started spitting ice sickles. After getting dressed and believe me it took forever since we couldn't take our hands off each other. I wanted something to eat since I worked up a appetite.

Sitting on the kitchen counter watching Ashley cook us up some lunch. I was waiting for the fire to start again. She almost burnt down the kitchen a few weeks ago. She is never going to live that down. I offered to cook, but she wouldn't have it. I am waiting for my egg sandwich that Ashley says she makes the world's best. I was shocked, when she finally handed me my sandwich, it was delicious. After promising to never doubt her again we headed back to her room with the help wanted ads.

I went through every single one and only had a handful circled. I pushed the paper aside deciding I have had enough for one day. Looking at Ashley I realized she had her back to me surfing the web. Smiling I snuck up behind her and grabbed her around the waist pulling her to me. Screaming from the fright of being grabbed, she apparently was lost in her on little world.

Turning to face me with her lip sticking out pouting "Spence you know I hate being scared."

"Sorry. I felt like some Ashley lovin."

"I think I can help with that babe."

She straddled my lap and wrapped her arms around my neck. I gave her a gentle kiss to the corner of her mouth before attacking her hungrily. Our kisses where fast and becoming sloppy, but we didn't care. We needed each other in that moment. Pulling her closer into my body I moaned at the shockwaves shooting through me. We've had sex before hell even just a few hours ago, but this was different. This was pure animalistic. We were not going to make it to the bed this time.

Flipping Ashley over I decided to take control this time. I wanted her and nothing was going to stop me this time. Ripping clothes off, I'm sure we will be replacing those. Within minutes we are both naked enjoying each others body's greedily. Working my was down her neck I sucked own her neck leaving my mark. "Mine" I husked. She was moaning and sighing with all sorts of pleasure with I was doing to her. She tried to flip positions a couple of times, but I wouldn't have it. I needed her now.

I moved down to her breast giving both equal amounts of attention between my mouth and hands. I loved the way Ash tasted. I was addicted to her. Hello I'm Spencer Carlin and I'm addicted to my girlfriend. She was pushing me further south. I knew what she wanted, and this is not about teasing anymore. Settling myself between her legs I kissed her inner thigh before moving to where she need me most. Licking her harden clit Ash let out a deep throat moan. Smiling a little I began french kissing her mound before sucking on her clit. Her hips where bucking with the need to feel more of me. Using my hands to steady her movements, I licked all the way down and back up before inserting two fingers into her wet center. Pumping them in and out slowly at first just to get them coated. I moved up her body wanting to see her when she came. Looking at her I started pumping faster making sure I would hit her g-spot with each thrust. I could feel her walls closing in around me. I knew she was close. "Ash look at me. I want to see you come." Opening her eyes brown locked with blue then her orgasm hit hard she screamed

"Fuck. SPEEEEENNNNCCCEEE."

I left my fingers inside her and stilled their movement until she had finished. Moving up to lay beside her. I brushed some hair off her sweat soaked face. Giving her a light kiss on the lip I told her I loved her. She looked at me for a minute before she rolled me over.

"Your turn"

Chapter 14

It's been a couple of weeks since the day I showed back up on Ashley's doorstep. I have loved every second of being with her without the added pressure of a trial. She has been so wonderful and understanding most of the time.

It took a little under a week for me to find a job that would not interfere with school. Ashley protested at first because I wouldn't be able to spend every weekend with her anymore. I hate feeling like a freeloader, so I stood my ground when it came to me working.

I'm still waiting on my emaciation to go through. I know it takes time, but I worry that someone will come and take me away from Ash. The lawyer Ashley got me told me it usually takes anywhere from three to six weeks. I'm hoping I hear something next week. Until then I can't truly be free of them.

School as been different lately due to the trial. Everyone knows what happened so all day long people either stare or give me sad looks. I hate it. I mean if I wanted pity I would have talked to the reporters that keep hounding me for my side of the story, but I just wanted to be left alone. I wanted to forget about all of that and move on. It's hard to do though with all the interviews Paula and Stan keep giving claiming he is innocent of all charges. The funniest one was the one where they said I paid the jury off. As if I had money to waste or spend on that. Anyway that has left the town divided after the outcome of the trial. I don't really care as long as I have Ashley. So I'm happy.

After our little sex escapades a couple of weeks ago people have been teasing Ash about her unusually large hickey. Good thing they can't see the ones Ash left on me. Needless to say she has been wearing turtlenecks for a while. I just laugh thinking about it. I tried telling her it was better than a tattoo that said Property Of Spencer because I could do it over and over again. She just laughed.

I've talked to Jessica and Leslie a couple of times a week. They have even been over to mine and Ash's home to eat dinner. I cook since they don't like egg sandwiches. I think that is the only thing Ashley can make. They never say anything about their mother. I think I prefer it that way to be honest. The biggest shock is that Aiden doesn't stare or drool anymore at the sight of me anymore. I glad he backed off and was understand but talk about having your ego deflated when your stalker loses interest.

Two Weeks Later...

School is almost out for summer. I can't wait. The emaciation was passed a couple of days ago, so I have officially divorced my mother. I like to think of it that way.

Ashley has suggested that we take a road trip before our Senior year of highschool starts.

"So Spence where would you like to go?"

"Let's go anywhere. We will just drive in any direction we feel like until we stop."

"Let's not. Spence did you forget you only got a couple of weeks off work" she said laughing.

"No! I was just thinking of all the possibilities of where we could go not being tied down to anyone location"

"Aw Spence maybe next year, before we both go off to college together, we will do that." I smiled at her. She said we are going to college together. She pictures us together in the future same as me. Not voicing my thoughts to her

"Ok so where are you thinking you would like to go?"

"I've always wanted to see the Smokey Mountains"

"Then that is where we will go" I gave her a sweet chaste kiss on the lips. Leaving our lunch spot underneath a shaded oak tree we walked hand and hand to our next class.

I can't wait for summer. Wow I never thought those words would leave my mouth. Smiling to myself this is truly one of the best days of my life. It can only get better from here.

Chapter 15

"Hell yes! Summer vacation here we come!" Ashley shouted as we walked away from school for the last time. "Two weeks Spence, and we are going to see the Smokey Mountains. I'm so excited."

"Come on Ash lets get home. I have to get ready for work in a little bit, and I want some cuddle time before hand." Next thing I know I'm being dragged to the car by an over excited Ashley.

We arrived home with an hour and half to spare before work. I swear Ash should be a NASCAR driver that was some insane driving she did. Rushing into the house we tripped over some luggage that didn't belong to us. There was a strange lady standing in the living room.

"Mom what are you doing here" I guess that explains who it is. I've been here for months and have never seen Ashley's mom before.

"I'm not here to stay dear. I'm leaving in the morning again."

"Where are you going this time?"

"Spain I think. Edwardo will be picking me up then." She is defiantly not the warmest of people.

"Have fun then. I see you around sometime. Maybe?" That answer was dead panned. I could tell.

"Okay honey. I will see you later. I have go and spend time with my friends before I leave." She walked out the door but not before leaving Ash a large amount of cash.

After the door shut Ashley whispered "bye mom. Love you too."

Not looking at me she made her way to the couch. I could tell she was crying from tear tracks on her cheeks. Sitting down beside her I wrapped my arms around her and murmured soft reassurances in her ear. We sat like that for atleast forty five minutes with me being the strong one this time. I'm glad I can be there for her like she has been for me. Finally pushing her back a little forcing her to look at me, I realized she soaked the t-shirt I was wearing. Laughing a little I told her if she wanted me to take my shirt off she just had to ask instead of soaking it. She finally laughed a little.

"Please don't cry baby. I'm here for you ok. You're not alone." She gave one of those nose crinkling smiles that I love so much.

"I know. I just wish she wanted to spend time with me or maybe get to know her own daughter."

"Well I guess we are in the same boat. Neither one of us have mothers that are worth a damn."

"Yep. We should start a club"

"Good idea! We'll put flyers up around town. It will be great..." Smacking me she just shook her head from side to side chuckling.

"Stop being a smart ass Spence"

"Thought you loved me for my brains and lets not forget my cute ass."

Laughing again she got up pulling me with her "what would I do with out you"

"You would probably still be trying to find your classes."

"Stop your ruining the..." I cut her off by crashing my lips into hers.

The kiss was slow and gentle. I wanted to show her how much love I felt for her. How much I craved her. How much I wanted to be with her and no one else ever again. I don't just love her. I'm in Love with her. She is my parent, friend, and rock. She is my everything. I hope I'm hers too. Without her I'm truly alone in this world. Pulling back when oxygen became lacking, we rested our heads together panting and staring at one another.

"I...(kiss)am...(kiss)in...(kiss)love...(kiss)with...(kiss)you"

I didn't have time to catch my breath before she slammed her body into mine sending both of us into the couch kissing fiercely. Her hands where all over me. I guess I said the right thing. We have to stop before we get carried away. I hated having to do that. I have work.

I moved away holding her back with my arms.

"Ash I would love to continue this, but I have to get ready for work." She frowned at me

"Call in sick and stay with me today please" pouting. I can't give in no matter how cute that face is.

"Listen babe, I would love to stay here with you" Smiling a little she cut me off. Then she saw my face.

"But" frowning

"You know I can't. I need this job. Tell you what I'll be home by eight o'clock tonight, so why don't you get naked in your bedroom and wait for me to get home tonight." Wiggling my eyebrows

"Ok. I can do that" She had a small smile on her lips that was threatening into becoming a full blown smile.

Getting up I left to get ready for work. I can't wait till I get home.

Chapter 16

We're leaving in the morning for our little vacation. Ashley has been skipping around and singing all day. It's really cute to watch. I even have to admit that I'm excited too. This is the first vacation I've ever wanted to go on.

"Ash, did you figure out all the places we're gonna visit on the way there and back."

"Yep! Yep" in a sing song voice. "We are even gonna stop at the Cabbage Patch Nursery in Georgia."

"Great I haven't been there in years. You know they even have Cabbage Jack there."

"Sweet! Also we have to go to Dolly Wood." I didn't have the heart to tell Ashley that they only play country music. "Don't forget Dixie Stamped too"

So we finally finished packing and getting everything mapped out. I was tired, so I went to sleep since we are leaving around 8am. Ashley stayed up still looking up all the things she would like to see.

The next morning...

The alarm came way to soon for my liking but not Ash's. She was already up and jumping around. Groaning I rolled over covering my head with the pillow. Ash's wasn't having any of it. I yelled from the rush of cold air I received as she pulled the covers off my body.

"Ashley Nichole I'm gonna get you for that. You better run." She took off out the door laughing. I was right on her heels. I caught up with her at the bottom of the stairs, and we tumbled together on the floor. I was able to pin her to the floor and started torturing her. I knew she was ticklish, so I refused to stop until she apologizes for pulling the covers off.

We finally made it out of the house and into car. We pulled out of the driveway, and we where off on our very own adventure.

"Ash where are the donuts?"

"Spence I think you've had enough you can barley sit still as it is."

Pouting "Please, I love them."

"I hope that's not the only thing you love."

"No I love cake too." She smacked my arm.

"Smart Ass!"

"I'm Kidding I love you too babe."

"Better" she smiled.

We arrived at your first stop of the trip. It looked like a giant rock to me. The sign said Stone Mountain. Ok I know I told her we would do anything she wanted but come on. I so do not want to fall to my death today. I'm riding on a very old cable car up a mountain. I'm scared shitless. We finally reached the top, and I ran from the car to kiss the ground that I made it alive (not really).

Walking around it was pretty neat. There was a small restaurant, shops, and a hotel on top. After exploring for a while and some light shopping, we decided to leave. Waiting in line for the evil cable car nonetheless.

There was an announcement over the intercom

" Sorry folks but the wind as become to strong to transport anyone down. Please be patient, and we will resume running the cable cars as soon as possible. Thank you!"

Great how do you end up winded in on a mountain. I've heard of that happening with snow and even rain but wind. This will defiantly be a trip to remember.

Rating: R slight NC-17

Chapter 17

Well it took us four hours to get off the mountain. It wasn't very fun either. There where to many people around, and it was freezing up there. After we made it back to our car we drove for a few more hours before getting a hotel for the night.

"Ash what sort of torture have you come up with us to do tomorrow?"

"Ha Ha Spence. You know you love it. Besides how many people can say they where winded in on Stone Mountain." Smiling

"Oh I don't know about thousand give or take." mocking her with a smirk and eye roll.

"Ass! For real though I mean that is something we can tell our grandchildren about someday."

"Aw your talking about our grandkids, but who is gonna carry the kids we do have because stretch marks to not look good on me." I'm just joking with her. I would love to carry our children someday.

"You! You think I'm going to risk my rock hard abs. I know who love them." I really do.

"Your right. I'll carry them just so the abs will be safe" laughing.

Getting off the bed I walked over to Ashley, who was sitting on the desk/dresser, standing inbetween her legs I started kissing her neck and shoulders slowly. She wrapped her legs around me pulling me closer to her center. I could feel the heat through her jeans. I quickly pulled off her shirt exposing her perfect bra clad chest. "Take me to bed babe" she barely said above a whisper. Picking her up with her legs still wrapped around me I walked us to the bed and laid her down gentle. Tonight was going to be about soft slow gentle love making not fucking.

The next morning we got up and eat at the Waffle House across the road. I love having my grits, eggs, bacon, and biscuits in the morning.

"So where to now" I asked with a mouth full of food.

"Cabbage Patch Nursery"

A few hours later...

I can not believe they actually made this place look like a hospital. They have people dressed up as nurses and such. They dolls laying in beds with gowns and tubes attached to them to like there sick. Walking through another door we come to a bridge with a stream running through a small field and a couple of trees. There are dolls sitting by the water fishing with all tackle and poles beside them. I can't believe this is all indoors. We finally get further into the center of the building and there is a giant tree in the middle with a cabbage patch underneath. Looking around my eyes land on a corner where low and behold there he is. Cabbage Jack. He was always trying to steal the cabbages before they had a chance to become kids. I wish I could buy him, but he is not for sale. Damn it.

There was an announcement. Great! Well atleast they can't tell me I'm winded in again. I'm not going to let that go anytime soon.

"We are fixing to have a new birth. Everyone gather around the tree please"

A nurse came out to the giant tree that had the cabbage patch underneath it. She was looking around for something. Stopping when she found it she bent over to one of the cabbages and pulled it out. In her hands was a Cabbage Patch Kid. She had some of the little kids name him. Ashley and I just there watching with our hands clasped together. Smiling at her I leaned over and gave her a small kiss on the lips.

We ended up buying to Cabbage Patch Kids. I bought one that looked like Ash, and she bought one that looked like me.

Chapter 18

We rented a cabin in Deep Creek NC. It had a great view of the Smokey Mountains and had a small creek that ran right behind the cabin. I would find myself sitting outside wrapped in a blanket watching the fog come off the top of the mountains. It was absolutely beautiful. I love it here. The last time I was here was right before my grandfather died of cancer. I hated watching him die slowly. Wiping a few tears from eyes from the thoughts of my grandfather. I wondered if he would of accepted me being gay, or would he have been like the rest of them. I was brought out of my thoughts by the door opening.

"Hey. What are you doing out her?" It was Ash. She looks so cute with bed head. Smiling I told her I was just thinking about things. She sat down beside me and leaned her head on my shoulder "want to talk about it?"

"Yes and no" She looked confused so I figured I better explain better. "Yes, I want to tell you everything about me and no because I don't want to think about sad things right now."

"Oh"

Changing the subject "like would you like to do today?"

"Nice avoidance skills there Spence" She caught me. Damn. "Lets just..." She stood up and straddled my lap and wrapped her arms around the back of my neck. Kissing me gentle on the forehead first, she worked her way down to my nose giving me butterfly kissing until she got to me lips. She locked eyes with me as she slowly leaned in so close I could feel her breath on my lips. I ended up closing the distance between us. Our lips meet in a slow passionate kiss that held everything we felt for each other. I wanted her to feel my love with that kiss because I felt hers.

Pulling back a little so I could look her in the eyes I smiled at her. I ran my hand through her hair before cupping her cheek while rubbing my thumb over her bruised lips. She is the most gorgeous person I have ever meet inside and out. I'm so glad she chose me to love. I must of been smiling because she asked me what I was thinking about. I simply replied "you".

"You are such a sappy romantic Spence"

" But you love it"

"That I do. I love you too"

"Aw now who is being a romantic" smiling.

"At least I'm not sappy" she said smacking my arm.

Smiling and laughing a little I gave her a quick peck on the lips before standing up.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna get dressed Ash. I want to explore and maybe drive into Tennessee to go to Dolly Wood today."

"Ok" She looked a little upset "I just thought we could spend the day indoors doing other things" wiggling her eyebrows to make a point.

"Later. Come on lets get dressed but first I say we take a shower"

"Together or alone?" she had hope in her voice

"Um..." tapping my chin in thought I finally relied

"Together"

Chapter 19

We're on I our way home. We only have a couple more hours of driving before we're back to our normal lives. This was the best vacation I've ever had.

Dolly Wood was pretty cool. Ashley was sort of disappointed that it was center around country music. I tried to explain to her that Dolly Wood and Dolly Parton, who the park was created by and for, were somewhat the same thing. We did play in the imagination station there. We put ourselves in a bubble together and captured our shadows. Probably the funniness thing was Ashley ogling Dolly's cleavage on a mannequin wearing one of her dresses. I even had to admit that she made a double D look flat. They had this one ride called the Sidewinder. It sort of like a log flume ride, but they would weigh groups of people together before you could get on. They where two sides to the ride and we would race the other side down. The giant water slide was actually built into the mountain. I figured out after the third time riding it the side with the most weight would always win. Ashley and I started getting in line making sure we where standing next to some of the largest men you could ever see. They would make Chris Farley look skinny. The park was so much fun, but we had to leave for our dinner reservations that night.

We had reservations at Dixie Stampede. It is a dinner theater that depicts the Civil War. We sat on the south since we where from there. They sat us at these long tables that where centered around arena of dirt in the middle. We had napkins, bowl, and a mason jar at each seat. We looked at each other and asked the same question where is the silverware? I saw the menu of what we where going to be eating it listed ribs, whole chicken, corn on the cob, soup, bread, and apple turnover for dessert.

"Maybe they'll bring us a spoon and fork before they serve the food"

"I hope otherwise how we gonna eat soup"

The host came out into the center of the arena to start the show. He also informed us that we would not have any silverware with dinner. Great I thought. The show was really great it was almost like a rodeo. Their was wagon races, bull riding, barrel races, and dancing and singing. They also involved the audience in some of the competitions. They actually choose Ashley to out onto the arena for one. She was standing down there look all cute in her tennis shoes, jeans, and t-shirt that showed some of her tone stomach. My baby was hot. The informed both sides that the team that collected the most flags would win a point. They brought out two boxes. One for each team. They told the everyone to get ready and when they say go start collecting the flags. As soon as they said go everyone started running to the boxes, but the girls standing by them opened them up and chickens ran out wearing flags. I never in my life laughed as hard as I did then. The horror that flashed across Ashley's face when she saw the chickens was priceless. Needless to say we lost that point. I was still laughing when Ash returned to the seat. She looked angry, so I made myself stop laughing long enough to comfort her and tell her she did a great job. Nodding her head at that she looked up smiling "that was the most fun". I pulled her into me giving her a sweet loving kiss. The north side won that day but that is the way it should be.

"Spencer! Spencer!" I brought back to reality

"What?"

"We're home" wow I must of been out of it for a while.

I helped Ashley unload the car with all our stuff. We came back with to much stuff. My girl loves to shop. I am not looking forward to going back to work though. I have a couple more days. I took our bags to our room while Ash checked the answering machine. Unpacking everything Ashley showed up looking like a ghost.

"Spence their's a message you need to listen to downstairs."

'Ok" I got up and followed her back downstairs.

I pushed play and listened.

"Hello this is Mr. Jenkins from the parole committee. I am calling for Spencer Carlin. This is in concern with Mr. Stan Carlin. He has been released from custody since you failed to show up to his appeal to testify."

How? When? What? Where just some of the thoughts running through my head. Why wasn't I informed of an appeal. He is free. I feel myself shaking in fear. What if he comes for me. What if...

Ashley stopped my inner monolog and pulled me into a hug.

"It gonna be ok" I wished I believed her "he can't take you back home because of the emancipation. Ok. Plus we are gonna contact our lawyer to find out why we didn't know about the court date."

Nodding, I felt tears start to escape my eyes before I clasped onto the floor. How could this happen to me everything was going great.

Ashley pulled me into her lap just rocking me back in forth whispering words of comfort into my ears. I just hope what she's saying is true.

Chapter 20

_I was laying in my bed, but I couldn't fall asleep for some reason. The looks Stan kept giving me at dinner where running through my head. I've never seen that look before from anyone. It scared me. He would always smack me around when no one was home making sure not to hit me in the face. I hate him so much. I don't know what my mother sees in him. I was brought out of my thoughts by my bedroom door opening. Squinting to see who it was since I was blinding from the light in the hallway. It was Stan._

_He's standing in the doorway just looking at me. I recoiled into myself and back into the corner of my bed which was against a wall. He was running his eyes all over my body, but he seemed to stop on my chest. Realizing what he was staring at I covered my chest with my arms. He moved into the room closing the door behind him. I was frozen with fear. I couldn't scream I was shaking so bad. He was gonna hit me again I just knew it._

"Make a noise and you'll not walk out of this bedroom alive."

"What..." _he covered my mouth with his hand before I could finish. Tears where running down my face uncontrollably. He pulled me closer to him forcing me to lay down on the bed. I could feel his thing hardening on my thigh. His hands found there way underneath my nightgown playing with my stomach. They worked there way up moving my nightgown up with them until they almost exposed my small breast. "_Shush. I just want to see how much you have matured."_ His rough hands found my breast, and I yelled as loud as I could_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Spencer wake up baby. Spencer it is just a dream" I heard Ashley's voice waking me from my nightmare.

I Sat up quickly looking around the room. I was covered in sweat and tears where already running down my face. I haven't dreamed about that in years. I haven't even thought about it. I felt a arm wrap around me, and I flinched away before bolting to the bathroom.

I just barely made it in time before I lost the complete contents of my stomach which wasn't much. I sat down with my back to the tub crying into my hands. I couldn't believe that one little message as caused so many old memories to resurface in one night.

I looked up and saw Ashley standing there looking worried. I knew I needed to tell her everything but how when I don't even want to remember anymore.

"I had a nightmare. Sorry" I sniffed and wiped away a couple of tears.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She said while she sat down beside me. She slowly put her arm around me again. I think she was scared I would move away again. I didn't.

"I was thirteen when it started" I couldn't look at her when I explained. I didn't want to she the pain and hurt that I knew would be present in her eyes.

I told her everything about the dream.

"So what did your mom do when she walked into your bedroom"

_After I yelled my mother showed up. He was sitting on the corner of the bed with me backed into the other corner shaking. She asked what happened. I opened my mouth but nothing would come out. I must of looked like a fish opening and closing mouth. He answered for me unfortunately._

"She had a nightmare sweetheart. I was going to the kitchen to get a drink when I heard her, so I came in here to check on her."

"Are you alright now? Do you need anything like a drink of water of something?" _She looked like she actually cared._

_I couldn't speak no matter how much I tried while he was looking at me. I just shook my head no, and they both left me alone. I didn't get any sleep that night. I was so scared he was going to come back and finish what he started._ _He didn't that night, but he did the next._

"I told her what happened. Wh...W...What he did to me"

"Why didn't she leave him then or call the cops?"

"She didn't believe me. She believed him."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 21

We fell asleep at some point during the night because I woke up with two arms wrapped around my waist holding on for dear life this morning. Looking over at the clock I realized it was only 7am. God I can't believe I'm up this early. I rolled back over and sighed. I cannot believe I told her all that stuff that happened to me. I really can't believe that she'd believed me. The last person I told was my mother. It was right after the first time it happened. I remember being slapped across the face. She then called my a ungrateful lying bitch. I just stared at her like I was a deer caught in headlights.

She told him what I told her he did to me. I don't really remember all that was said, but I think it was along the lines of she is just scared I'm going to replace her father or something. I looked back over to Ash. She is still asleep. I brushed some hair out of her face "what would I do without you sweetheart?" I gave her a quick kiss on her forehead and went back to my thoughts.

I remember that Paula actually made me apologize to him for lying. I refused until he suggested that we take a drive alone to talk about it. I changed my mine real quick. I didn't want to be anywhere near him. Luckily that was enough, and she didn't force me to go with him that day. I hate thinking about the past. I was interrupted by Ashley waking up.

"Hey babe. How long have you been up?" She asked while pulling me into her. I loved the warmth I felt when I was near her.

"For a little while. I was just thinking about the past." She had sympathetic look on her face after I said that.

"What do you want to do about it? Press charges or anything?"

"Nothing because it would be his word against mine. I don't think I could handle it if they didn't believe me too." She looked upset "besides I don't want to be known as the girl that was raped my her stepfather."

"Spence baby, I will stand by whatever you choose to do"

"Thanks. Well we still have to figure out how we didn't know about the appeal"

"Thanks for reminding. I will call our lawyer right now to find out plus I will see about a restraining order also."

Smiling a little "thanks for helping. I didn't even think about getting one of those."

"Ok I will call now, and you go get in the shower" she kissed me on lips

"Great love you. Ash will you be joining me" I smirked.

"Of course"

I made my way to the bathroom and started the water. I could hear her talking on the phone but couldn't make it out. After the water reached the right temperature I stripped myself of my boxers and t-shirt. The water felt great on my skin. I just loved the way her shower was setup to feel like your bathing in a waterfall. I grabbed the coconut body wash to wash myself. I always use the coconut, and Ash always uses cucumber melon body wash. Thinking about Ashley, I didn't hear the shower curtain opening or the body slipping in behind me until I felt two arms snaking around me. I jumped at first being scared. Turning around I was meet with a smiling naked Ashley. Yup life is good. I crashed my lips into hers wanting feel her and taste her all over. I was addicted I don't think I could ever get enough of her. I pushed her against the cold shower wall which caused her to let out a loud shirk. I just smiled and leaned again capturing her lips for my own.

My eyes popped open as soon as I felt her grab and squeeze my ass. She took that has her que to switch. Next thing I know I'm being pushed up against the wall and wrapping my legs around her waist. She started sucking on my pulse point she defiantly left a mark this time. I felt her one hand working its way down my body while the other stayed above my head to steady herself. She lightly brushed over my breast. Apparently she is not in a teasing mood because next thing I know she is thrusting three fingers into me. I have never felt that full before.

"God Spence you are so tight" Ashley moaned.

I was meeting her thrust for thrust with my hips. God it hurt so good. I could feel myself getting close. My walls where tighten around her fingers. I was about to fall over the edge when I felt her thumb make contact with my harden clit. That sent me over.

"ASHLEY!" I screamed as I felt my juices flow down over her hand.

She pulled her hand out and sucked on her fingers enjoying my juices. After she finish cleaning her hand. She pulled me into a fiery kiss. I could taste myself. I wanted her now. I flipped her around and took her right there and then.

After our long and exciting shower. I finally asked Ashley what the lawyer said.

"He is contacting the judge to find out why, and he said he would draw up the papers for the restraining order. He said he would call us when they where ready for our signatures."

"Our?"

"Well yeah. I mean we might as well cover both our butts."

"Your right. I wouldn't want nothing to happen to your cute butt would I" I smacked her on her ass laughing.

The phone started ringing. We looked at each other before Ashley answered. She mouthed to me that it was Mr. Hilker our lawyer. I waited for her to hang up so I could ask what he was telling her. It must of been good because she has a huge grin on her face.

"Thank you! Thank You, I will. Ok bye and thank you again." She hung up the phone and turned to me.

"Well what did he say?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Well what did he say?"

Ashley smiled at me before she walked over to me and pulled me into a loving hug. I accepted the hug easily and took in her scent. She always smells so wonderful. Why is she stalling on telling me. I mean it must be good news right because she is smiling right?

"Ash" I whined "tell me what he said please!"

"Fine Spence. He said that the restraining order is ready and we come by today to sign it and stuff."

"Ok that's great but what about the appeal thing?" I am so worried it will not go back to jail.

"That is a little more complicated"

"Like how. Please tell me its killing me waiting. I have to know."

"Ok I tell but please sit down first."

"Ok I'll sit down so tell me already." I walked over to the edge of our bed and sat down. I looked up at Ashley and blue eyes locked with brown ones. I could so get lost in her eyes and never turn back.

"He said that they contacted your mother because that is where the court listed your contact info"

"What? What about the emancipation and all that don't they have it on file or something?" I was seething that the only reason that man is out is because our court system screwed up. Go figure.

"Um the judge apparently wasn't given that information otherwise the appeal trial would of never happened like it did. Mr. Hilker also said he was going to file a contempt of court against your mother for not delivering the information to you."

"Wow... um... I don't know what to say. You mean she might go to jail now?"

"Yeah and they're probably going to rule Stan's appeal a miss trial, which means he will be sent back to prison until his next appeal."

I can't believe how my life has went from complete utter bottom of the barrel lows to soaring on cloud nine the next. I mean my mom is going to pay, and Stan is going to go back to prison where he will hopefully stay for a long time.

"Spence! Spence!" Ashley is waving her hand in front of me. I guess I zoned out for longer than I thought.

"Un...what... sorry I was just thinking how good everything is right now. I want it to last forever if it can." I smiled at her.

"Me too" God I love her smile.

I stood up and walked over to her and gave a sweet loving kiss. "I love you Ashley Davies"

"I love you too Spencer Carlin" she pulled me closer to her enjoying each others warmth.

"We should get dressed and head to Mr. Hilker's office"

"I know. I know I just like being here with you."

We got dressed and made our way to his office downtown. We signed the papers, and he made copies for us and forwarded them the police station.

"That's everything for right now ladies. I should now more about the trials coming up soon, so I will be in touch ok" he smiled at us and shook our hands bye.

We left his office and headed for home. On the way though Ash said she was hungry so we stopped at our favorite burger place which happens to Angels Diner. It's the older place in town that is still standing after the fires. The old cable car was converted in 1932 to a restaurant. They have the best burgers in town and drink call the pusalow which I love. We finished eating and drove on back when we got there was two people waiting for us on the front porch. We got of the car and made our way to them hand and hand.

"Hey what are you doing here?" I asked

"We wanted to say we where sorry. We didn't know about the appeal or we would of told you"

"It's ok hopefully it'll all work out in the end" I smiled, and Ashley and I gave both of them hugs.

"Why don't ya'll come in, and we will have a sleepover or something."

"That would be great thanks" They both said in unison.

We all went inside. I had a wonderful night with my love Ashley and both my sisters. This day could not be any better. This is truly the best day of my life so far, and I hope there will be many more to come.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 23

The sleep over was great. We told Leslie and Jessica about the road trip. They even convinced us to take them with us next time. Maybe. They also told me that Stan was back in the house, and he has been on a rampage of angry towards everyone. I chuckled to myself at him being upset because he is fixing to really mad when they take him back to jail. They also said that they where going to have to stay with our aunt, since Paula will be jail also until her court date. They even asked me if I wanted to go visit our Aunt Judy with them. I was unsure because I didn't know what Paula had told her. I really didn't want to be rejected by another family member again. I guess I like pain because that is exactly what Ash and I are doing right now. We are own our way to my aunt's house.

"I hope they told her I was coming and didn't lie to me about Judy wanting to see me."

"I'm sure they wouldn't do that to you" Ashley smiled and squeezed my thigh.

We pulled into the driveway a couple of minutes later. I also noticed a lot of different cars here too. Just great I am going to have to face the whole family now. Ashley went ahead and got out. She walked over to my side and opened the door for me.

"Come on Spence. It will not be bad. I promise." She smiled and pulled me out of the car lacing our fingers together.

"Ok but if it gets bad we can leave right?" I stuck my lip out and pouted.

"Of course baby. I'll be her armor. I will not let anybody hurt you."

"Thank you sweety." I gave her a kiss on the cheek.

We made our way to front door with our hands still fused together. I could her people talking and laughing inside. They seemed so happy, maybe it won't be so bad after all. I had my fist ready to knock on the door, but my heart was pounding so loud I couldn't hear myself knocking on the door. I only realized I did when to door opened.

"Hi" I spoke quietly.

The look I received from this person did not look warm or welcoming at all. I was shaking while I waited for the door to be slammed in my fave without a word, but I was wrong.

"What are you doing here?"

"Leslie and Jessica asked me to come." I couldn't meet her eyes. I was to scared.

"I'll just..." I was cut off by my sisters coming to the door to see who was here.

"Let her in please. We all need to talk about what happened. We are family" Leslie said that. I proud and upset at the same time. I was happy that she stood up for me but upset because they didn't tell anyone I was coming.

"I thought you told them we where coming"

"No I'm sorry but if I had they would of said no. We all need to talk so get in this house now!"

Next thing I knew, I was being pulled inside a house where no one wanted me to be. Ashley and I stood by the front door and watched everyone turn around and stare at us. Great everyone was here. Even the family from out of town. I whispered into Ash's ear

"I think we might end up tar and feathered."

"It'll be ok. I won't leave your side."

I relaxed a little at her words. I just kept telling myself I could do this over and over again in my head. Everyone which where my Aunt and Uncles Judy, Donald, Sally, and Randy. They also had all there children there, and some of there kids had kids too. There was a total of 10 people there not including the small children. I think I may have just walked into hell. My aunt Judy was first to talk

"Let's get this over with fast. We have a dinner to get to as soon as you leave." Great just is gonna be fun.

"I..I..I" I stuttered before being cut off by my sisters again.

"She is our sister, and she had every right to have Stan arrested. She didn't lie about anything. I saw him beat her to a bloody pulp and just left her there. Just because she is gay doesn't mean she deserves to be treated like that."

"SHE"S GAY!!!" Half the people in the room yelled. I guess Paula didn't tell them. I think the shit just hit the fan.

"Um yeah, but she is still Spencer. It shouldn't matter." I think she losing her fire she had at the beginning of this little speech.

"NO! We will not have it in this family!" that was Judy. Paula's older sister.

"You're going to burn in hell for this" that was Randy. Paula's older brother.

I was shaking with fear. I was just fed to lions by my own sisters. I know they didn't do it on purpose but it still hurts. Ashley pulled me out through the door before anyone else could say anything hurtful. She had me in the car peeling away from them before I could blink. When we finally made it home, she put the car in park and turned to me

"Spence I'm so sorry. I didn't think that they would've done that." She pulled me into a tight hug letting me cry.

I pulled back to look her in the eyes "You're my family Ash. I don't need them."

I kissed her with everything that was me.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 24

I can't sleep because of everything running through my mine. I look over towards Ashley, and she is asleep soundly. I'm glad she is, so she won't see me crying. The water works haven't stopped since we got home. I did however manage to hold off crying long enough for her to fall asleep. I just don't want her to feel sorry for me. I am positive she doesn't, but I would hate her to start.

Looking over at the clock again, I realize that is already 3am. I am going to be hating life tomorrow at work. Sighing I roll over and snuggle close to my baby. I love the way she smells of cucumber melon lotion. I think that is my new favorite scent. Taking a deep breath, I relax and fall asleep safe in my lover's arms.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

I wake to the sound of an alarm clock being smashed against a wall. She is so not a morning person. She looks back at me with a shy pout fixed to her face.

"Sorry. I hate beeping."

Chuckling a little while leaning up on my elbows "It's ok I hate it too."

"Really" she said while moving, so she is now sitting on my lap.

"Yep. Baby you know..." I was silenced by her lips crashing into mine.

Our tongues battled for dominance with each other neither one backing down. I felt her had sneaking under my wife beater. I shivered at the touch of her cold finger tips on my warm stomach. I snaked my arms around her grabbing her butt with both hands squeezing. Her eyes shot open before closing again to enjoy my hands claiming her body as my own. I worked my hands up her back removing her shirt as I went while she did the same to me. She pulled mine off first but her's follow closely behind. Our naked upper torsos came together with my back on the bed and Ashley on top. I'm pretty sure there wasn't an centimeter of space between us at this point. I could feel my center pooling at her ministrations of my breast. I want her so bad right now. I looked over at the clock and sighed. I have to be at work in a hour an half. Damn it! I pushed her off me. It took a lot of will power believed me.

"Ash. Ash, baby I have to get ready for work" She look at me with her brown eyes complete black with lust. I think I could cum just from the sight of her at this point.

She leaned back down and whispered "call in please".

"I can't. We just got back from our vacation, and plus it would look really bad. I'm sorry" I gave her chaste kiss on the lips. "I'm gonna go take shower really quick". I stopped her before she could say what I knew was coming out of her mouth "no Ash. I need to take a quick shower by myself."

"You sure Spence?" She was sucking on my pulse point now. Damn her for knowing my weakness. I let out a low moan before finally getting out of bed to take a shower. A cold shower.

"I'm sure."

The shower felt great like I was washing away all the bad and my life so far. I'm starting my life anew.

Five months later...

Ash and I are half way through our senior year. We applied for the same colleges and everything. I just hope I get a scholarship because I can't afford college without it. Ash assured me that I would go to even if she had to pay for it herself. I really don't want her to waste her inheritance on me. I know it is a lot, but I would feel like charity case.

Anyway I'm sure your wondering about the court cases and all. Well lets just say that Stan is hating life right now. He was sent back to prison again. He will not eligible for parole for another five years. I hope he is someone's bitch by the name of Tiny. I can only hope, but I don't really waste my time thinking about him. He is so not worth it.

Paula received two months community service and a thousand dollar fine or two months in jail. I think she had to take the two months in jail because Stan's lawyers took all the money she had. I hope she got a taste of her on medicine. I did find out that she was forced to move in with her sister after she was released. I also heard that she is having a hard time finding a job too. Jessica said that they are probably going to move away as soon as she fines work.

I still talk to my sisters every once and awhile, but I haven't fully forgiven them for the ambush. They haven't come by the house though. I think it hasn't something to do with Paula, so I only see them at school. They sit with us every once and awhile.

Ash and I are sitting underneath our favorite tree for lunch again. Ashley is sitting behind me with her arms wrapped around my waist, and her chin resting on my shoulder while I feed the both us.

"Spence do you think that we will here from any of the colleges we applied to today?"

"I hope. I'm so excited."

"Well wherever you go I will follow babe" I gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I know. Thank you for that too. I was so scared we where going to be separated"

"Don't forget we have to go apartment hunting as soon as we know where we're going too" she smiled.

"Can't wait" she pulled me closer hugging me tightly.

The bell rang signaling the end of lunch. Standing up we gave each a hug and a quick but passionate kiss on the lips with just a little bit of tongue. We so didn't need to get busted for PDA again. I really think that only single us out because we are the only gay couple at school. Most of the school's students are accepting unlike the faculty.

After school we raced home to check the mail. I can't believe our future is riding on two single letters. Once at home we hoped out the car and head directly to the mail box. Ash opened it up to reveal four different letters from four different colleges for us. She collected them and we headed inside to open them together.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 25

I can't believe we are graduating in a couple of weeks. I was also named valedictorian. How cool is that. Ashley was so proud of me. She said I wore a smile on my face for at least three weeks. I stopped smiling about a week ago though cause I found out I have to give a speech at graduation. I hate being in front of people staring at me. Ash told me to picture everyone naked, but I told her that would be gross. I mean could you imagine some of those teachers in there undies. Shivers.

I have been working on my speech for weeks and I still only have two sentences. I'm so in trouble because I don't think I will be able to wing it. I decided to take a break for awhile and see what Ash is up to.

"Hey babe. What are you doing?" I said while sitting down beside her at the computer.

"I'm helping you of course." she said giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"How"

"I'm looking up quotes for you use in your speech"

"Really. Thank you so much. I love you." I pulled her into a bone crushing hug.

"Love you too. Looks at some of the quotes I've found"

Reading them over I realized I love the ones she picked out. They would be great to use. I have also decided that I'm not going use anything like follow your dreams or such. I think everyone always says that in their speeches. I definitely don't want to be like everyone else. I just hope everyone likes it.

Two Weeks later...

It's the day of graduation and I'm so nervous about standing up in front of the entire school. Ashley has been trying to keep my mind occupied. She is actually do a pretty good job at it. I'm pretty sure I'm going to have on hell of a hickey tonight.

"Mmumhm...Ash" I moaned out while her hand worked its way up my shirt.

"Spence babe I want you so bad right now"

That was all it took. I flipped her over on the bed to have my way with her. Yep Ash is a genius. I'm thinking about anything except what I'm about to do to her and that body of hers.

A couple hours later...

I'm so relaxed now it's not right. After that mind blowing sex and multiple orgasms, I am ready for tonight.

Ashley looks so cute in her cap and gown. I even suggested that she wears nothing underneath for later, but she shot down that idea. Bummer. After we finished the final touches on our makeup, we headed out the door.

I had to sit on the stage instead of with my class. I was a little disappointed because I want to be beside Ash and to hold her hand. I did keep my eyes locked with brown ones for the entire time. Finally it was time for my speech. I stood up and walked to the podium and took a deep breath as I begin my speech.

"Dr. Seuss said You have brains in your head. You have feet in your shoes. You can steer yourself in any direction you choose. You're on your own. And you know what you know. You are the guy who'll decide where to go.

When I think of my PHS experience, I don't just think of tennis matches, and show choir competitions. I think of people, lots of different people. I think of students so involved in extra-curricular that they need to schedule in time to go to the bathroom. I think of students who go to school full-time and then work 40 hours a week to help support their families. I think of students whose TI-83's are such a permanent fixture in their hands that you often wonder if it's a form of life support, like if you took it away, they'd just keel over or something. I think of students who, in the words of Mr. Oliver, "never met a Cliff's Notes they didn't like." I think of students and teachers with disabilities who come to school everyday with a huge smile on their face, ready to get to work, proving that nothing can crush the human spirit.

But let us take a moment to examine the graduating class. From the moment this class set foot in Palatka High School, we have set the precedent for leadership within the school and community. Who could forget winning the Spirit Float competition as FRESHMEN? The leadership of our senior class has led the Softball team to District Runners-up and the Tennis team all the way to State. Both the marching band and the soccer team had unbelievable seasons this year and a swimmer in our senior class not only placed 2nd in the State.

But ladies and gentlemen, this is nothing compared to what this class may achieve in the upcoming years. Among us, we may have the next Maya Angelou or another Bill Gates. In our midst may sit a future head of the F.B.I. or the first woman president. We may have the next Spielberg, another Jodie Foster, or even a J.F.K. Jr. And if you're that J.F.K. Jr., my number's in the directory. Fellow Panthers, our journey is just beginning. In our years at PHS, we have learned determination, character, ambition, and pride. The newly instituted character education program has served as a constant reminder of the importance of integrity and virtue. PHS's continued achievements in the areas of athletics, the performing arts, and academics prove that as a community, we can perform miracles. Let us continue our vertical voyage, reaching for the stars and never settling for mediocrity. We are each given but one life with which to make a difference. Fellow graduates, what will you do with yours? In a society rife with violence and hate, we are given the opportunity to rise above the stereotype of the apathetic teenager. We have the power to do anything, to achieve everything, and to soar beyond all expectations. We will not settle for ordinary. We will stand for our rights to be ourselves no matter what others may say. We are the graduating class of 2007 - strong, intelligent, and prepared to take the world by storm. In closing I would like to leave you with another quote.

"Never separate the life you live from the words you speak." by Paul Wellstone."

Everyone cheered and applauded.

After everything I found Ashley and pulled her into kiss which we so deepened instantly.

"I loved your speech babe." I wouldn't let her read it before.

"Thanks. I love you too."

The next day...

We finished packing everything we owned. I can't believe we are finally moving into our on apartment together. It took us two months to settle on apartment that we both liked. I think the realtor was really fed up with us. We found a two bedroom not to far from campus. It has a great view of a park. They also allow pets, so Ash and I decided to get a small dog or something once we get settled. I can't wait. I've always wanted a pet.

Tomorrow we leave for our new life together. We where both accepted into the University of North Florida in Jacksonville. I just hope we have a fairy tale ending and live happily ever after. One can only hope right.

The End


End file.
